Morsmordre
by Elenelathuin
Summary: The Dark Lord has marked a child as one of his own, but little does he know that this will be the last human he will mark for over thirteen years and by then he will wish that he never marked her atall


HP Fanfic-Morsmordre  
  
The darkness of night filled the small room obscuring the already hidden faces of the circle. Each person was robed in black, hooded but obviously waiting for something, they did not have long to wait.  
  
A tall figure appeared in the circle's centre, there was no crash or puff of smoke but this figure needed none of that to show his great power, his face was clearly visible through the darkness as a snakelike pale visage with glowing red eyes, his very presence spoke of the power he possessed.  
  
Silence filled the room as the Dark Lord spoke, his voice filling each of the gathered wizards and witches with fear and admiration; making them listen with awe to his every word.  
  
The meeting was soon over and each of the robed figures disappeared as silently as they had arrived, two though remained moving quickly forwards to bow before their master. One was obviously female, tall and slim below her robe though little else could be seen, her companion was male, a little taller than the woman and well built but again hidden from view below his robe.  
  
When their presence was acknowledged the woman rose slowly and spoke in a quiet voice filled with reverence for the pale faced man; "My liege, our daughter is now six months old and we wish that she should follow you as diligently as we have and will continue to do."  
  
"I hope so too but see no reason for you to mention this to me." The Dark lord answered, his voice was cold and as close to a hiss as a human voice could come, in fact his whole appearance and manner was like that of a snake, even his long thin fingers spoke of reptilian ancestry.  
  
"I mention it only because we wish for you to mark her as your own."  
  
There was silence for a few moments whilst this information was digested, to make a babe with the dark mark was dangerous, it would be harder to hide than the marks of her parents and could draw unnecessary attention from the ministry, and yet the parent's willingness to have their child marked showed their loyalty to him. Yes why not mark the child, call her to his army even from this age, by the time she was grown the whole world would surely be his and there would be no need for this secrecy!  
  
Five minutes later the trio had apperated and were standing within the couple's house, the Dark lord looked down on the small child before him, she didn't even cry as he held her arm in his fine fingers whispering the spell that would mark her as his own, then he was gone. Little did he realise that this child, Alexia Lestrange, would be the last human he would mark as his own for over thirteen years, within a week he would be as good as dead and his attempt to seize power would be over, his followers scattered to death, Azkaban or into hiding.  
  
***  
  
The Lestranges, Lavita and Larle, spent months avoiding the ministry as many of the Dark lord's followers did, but unlike many Deatheaters they did not believe their master was truly gone. With them were Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch, Reece Lee and Lavita's sister Maria Mediaz. Meetign secretly whenever possible the group began preparing plans to find their master again.  
  
One night the group left Lavita and Larle's young daughter Alexia in the care of her aunt whilst they set off to put their plan into operation. Entering the house of Frank and Alice Longbottom, the pair were close to Dunbledore and Frank was an Auror for the ministry so if anyone had any information of their master's whereabouts they would find it from this pair.  
  
The couple were easily overcome and the deatheaters set about trying to retrieve the information they needed, Lavita stool before the pair, her blue eyes sharp with excitement as she raised her wand; "You have a simple choice, you can tell us what we want to know, or.Crucio!" The last word was spoken through a shriek of laughter as the curse took effect throwing the couple into fits of terrible pain before it was silently removed. "Do we make ourselves clear?"  
  
Frank spat at his captor; "Even if we knew anything about your fowl master we would tell you nothing!"  
  
Bellatrix vanished the mark her prisoner had left with a flick of her wand and, smiling lazily, replied; "I don't believe that you are telling the truth.crucio.now will you tell us?"  
  
The Longbottoms refused to speak for many hours and nothing their captors did could draw anything from them, but the deatheaters would not give up. Their curses and torments were used continually throughout the night until it was clear that the couple could barely even hear the questions asked of them, let alone answer them. It was looking grim for the pair when, with a sudden flash of light, a team of ministry witches and wizards appeared at the door. Barty Crouch was taken out immediately with a well placed stunning spell but the other deatheaters, being older and wiser than the nineteen year old wizard, were more prepared and turned to fight.  
  
Spells shot across the room, the deatheaters sending curses of death whenever possible whilst their attackers concentrated on capture but not death. Within moments Bellatrix and her husband were stunned but had taken out three of the ministry's people, Reece was also unconscious but Lavita and Larle somehow managed to apperate unharmed.  
  
Unfortunately for the pair their identities had been discovered within moments the ministry's finest had arrived at their own home armed to kill this time, as the young Alexia watched from a small playpen her parents sent spell after flaming spell after their attackers, all the time avoiding the deadly spells coming their way. The girl's aunt, Maria, hid terrified unable to match her sister's skill with spells, she would give herself over quietly when the fighting was over.  
  
Amongst the aurors was a young man who had had little chance to try out his newly learned skills, this was in fact the first battle he had been a part of. Cowering out of sight he watched as he counterparts were hit, or fought on until finally the woman-Lavita-was hit with a blinding flash. Use of the unforgivable curses on deatheaters had been approved during the war against HeWhoMustNotBeNamed, but the young wizard still found it hard to believe that any killing could be justified. In the hopes of capturing the remaining deatheater without having to resort to death he made use of the summoning charm, Accio, to summon the dark wizard's wand to him. Without his wand Larle Lestrange would be helpless and give himself in, surely.  
  
But Larle was not going to give in so easily, his wife had been killed and the group's plans thwarted, he was not going to go to Azkaban quietly. Calling on a little known power he began to change, his dark hair paled to white and rippled down his whole body before becoming striped with jet black. His fingers shrank into paws tipped with sharp black claws whilst his face morphed into that of a grand cat with glowing amber eyes and deadly fangs. Before them now stood not the black caped wizard, but a Siberian tiger complete with winter coat.  
  
With a terrifying roar the cat leapt forwards taking one wizard by the throat before anyone could fight back, stunning spells bounced off the cat's coat or were absorbed easily, nothing seamed to stop it. Finally the death curse was used, avada kedavra, a green light filled the room and the creature toppled silently to the ground shrinking back into the form of the man he had once been, but it was too late to save to poor wizard whose throat had been torn from him, blood pumped from the wound surrounding the body in a pool of red.  
  
Maria gave herself up and, like the remainder of the deatheater group, was sentenced to life imprisonment within Azkaban, her niece was taken to live with her grand mother who quickly departed the country leaving instead for America, she had remained loyal to Dumbledore and found it hard to believe that both her daughter's had betrayed her, she blamed her first daughter's husband, Larle, and his family who had always been rather shady in her opinion. Little would be heard of the young girl-whose name was changed from Lestrange to Mediaz-until her return to England at thirteen, by then few people would know that her parent's had been loyal to the Dark Lord, and only one living person-other than HeWhoMustNotBeNamed himself-would know that she had once been marked s the Dark Lord's own. 


End file.
